empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 16
CHAPTER 16 WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING!?!?!? Mist screamed in her head. She crouched on the top of the Snowhusk mountain, the planet was mostly grass plains, but there was one part that was covered in massive mountains. Mist pulled up her mask and breathed into it to try and warm her face. She was at the very top, and it was snowing… She was always taught not to let weaknesses show… but dang, the cold always got to her. She squinted down the mountain, her eyes hurt from the freezing air and she struggled to see past the thick snowflakes. No, she didn’t have night vision, she couldn’t just see everything. Granted, the Empire’s eyes had abilities to see much better in the dark, but it wasn’t like they were cats. She had assassinated the captain, and left his body there. She didn’t care that anyone could could see then, she wanted them to know she was coming. She shivered again, she had found the bodies of two assassins out in the woods. Their bodies hung from trees like decorations. It was sickening. Mist nearly ran back into the camp to murder everyone. But now she sat on the top of a mountain, freezing, and watching her Empire gather below her feet at the foot of the mountain, bows ready, weapons drawn. And Leaders fierce, all the thieves were wearing their black or brown armor, but the other Leaders stood out, Director Nerd most of all, his mechanical eye glowing a threatening red. Midnight stood to the side, her own little army behind her of abou six people, wearing silverish armor, a few had hands that were glowing an odd burning orange. Laurie was grief stricken, it was no shock, her and Stanton were very close. Her face was twisted in rage as she spoke to Aqua. Aqua! It took years of training and willpower to stop Mist from flying down there screaming and attacking him. I hope he is torn apart in this battle… I hope that… ''she continued to curse at him in her head. ''I HOPE HE STEPS ON A LEGO… Mist that’s a bit harsh…. She sighed, but resisted her anger. She squinted into the distance, the lights from Savini’s camp had gone out, but she heard a vague rumbling in the distance. She ruffled her wings around herself, but it did little to muffle the cold. As she waited, the two armies came closer together, they all stood beneath the mountain, grassy plains beneath their feet. Savini and Laurie apreached each other, but then the other Empire Leaders came forward with Laurie. As they approached, Savini let out a laugh that echoed across the frozen mountain tops. They began to speak, sometimes in hushed tones and sometimes in hisses or outbursts. She couldn’t hear them however, and that was what irked her. Aqua approached Laurie and put a hand on her shoulder, then spoke to Savini. Savini nodded and laughed again. And that was when Laurie let out a cry of pain as Aqua took her dagger and stabbed her in the back. Literally. “AQUA!” Midnight yelled, General Pomegranite and Nerd both raced forward and grabbed his shoulders. He struggled between them when Midnight hit him on the head and he crumpled to the ground. Savini laughed again as Laurie bled out beneath him. Mist felt frozen tears shudders down her face. She was losing everyone… Eli’s shadow came forward and rested next to her. “'She has passed into the Shadow Realm.'” he said. Mist looked at him, her eyes burning from the cold and the rage. “I’m going to make all of them pay.” she snarled. Savini, who had finally stopped laughing, pulled out a massive blade, it crackled with electricity and sparked blue. He aimed it at Midnight and this time Mist heard what he said. “Your next.” Category:Blog posts